Stars Hedgehog
by Carla Neus Von Stein
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Sonic quisiera hacer una banda? ¿Si Knuckles fuera el bajista, Tails el tecladista, Shadow el baterista, Jet el cantante y Vector el manager? ¿Y Amy la fan maniatica?¡Pues descubranlo aqui!... bueno eso quedo cajeta, pero se hace lo quese puede asi que por favor pasena ver la historia si gustan: Capitulo 5
1. Chapter 1

**Hola soy nueva escribiendo historias a si que porfavor diganme que hacer para mejorar y hacer una historia muy interesante  
Les recuerdo que no me pertenesen todos estos personaje sino a sus grandes creadores de SEGA**

* * *

Capitulo 1 ¡Agamos una Banda!

**En alguna parte en lo que pareciera un bosque...**

Un equidna rojo llamado Knuckles iba muy enojado corriendo y gritando detras de una murcielago llamada Rouge

-¡hey tu maldita mujer murcielago detente y regresame la master esmerald!-

-Me detendre cuando sepas tratar a una dama- Dijo Rouge

-¡¿Que clase de dama roba joyas?- Decia Knuckles

En eso se escuchaban los pasos apresurados de una criatura cerca de ahi

-¡Hey tu regresa nunca te saldras con la tuya!- decia Sonic

-¡Dejame erizo fastidioso!- Contestaba Eggman

-Wow ¿Sonic/Knuckles que haces aqui?-dijieron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Yo persiguiendo a un ladron-decia Sonic

-Yo igual- le contestaba Knuckles

Y cerca pero muy cerca bueno no tan cerca de haí se encontraba una eriza rosa corriendo hacia ellos gritando -¡Sonic!- cuando sonic escuco eso dijo -¡Diablos, bueno Eggman luego ajusto cuentas contigo mi censor de "cuidado se acerca Amy" esta vibrando, see you!

-ahhh... ustedes hombres no saben como tratar a las mujeres- suspiraba la murcielago

-¿eh?-todos dijieron al unisono mientras volteaban a ver a Rouge

-Sociedad machista- murmuraba Rouge

-Amm... bueno Eggman ¿mañana a la misma hora?-decia Sonic

-¿eh?, si... ¡Espera, ¿estas diciendo que soy demasiado predecible?- gritaba Eggman

-Si - contestaba Sonic

-Bueno yo me largo no voy a seguir discutiendo con un monton de barbaros que no tienen modales-decia la murcielago

-A ok- decia Knuckles mientras se daba cuenta de sus propias palabras y que Rouge todavia tenia la Master Esmerald con ella- ¡¿Pero que rayos?... ¡Regresame la Master Esmerald!

-ahh.. ya me amargaste el día atrapala...-decia mientras le lanzaba la esmeralda (o eso parecia)

-¡No, espera ¿estas retrasada? ¡Noooooooooo!- Gritaba el equidna mientras se aventaba a atrapar... NADA

-Huy espero que no te deje moreton, ¡nos vemos!-Decia la murcielago mientra seguia volando

-¡Me las pagaras tienes que regresar!-Decia un Knuckles muy enojado

-Caro, mientras tengas más joyas yo estoy aquí contigo-Decia Rouge

Mientras tanto alado de ellos Sonic y Eggman estaban viendo muy atentos mientras Sonic sacaba dos hotdog y le decia a eggman

-¿Quieres uno?-

-Amm... ¿De donde los sacaste?- le pregutaba el bigoton

-Siempre cargo unos conmigo- decia con una sonrisa, Sonic

-¿Y en donde los guardas?- preguntaba Eggman con algo de curiosidad

-¿Lo quieres o no?- Decia el erizo

-Emm... no ya se me quitaron las ganas-

-¡¿Que hacen ustedes dos?-Les gritaba el equidna

-No te preocupes as como si no estuvieramos-decian Sonic y Eggman al mismo tiempo

-Oye, no sabia que estuvieran saliendo, porque sino no estuvieran hablando de joyas y de quedarse de ver-le decia Sonic a Eggman

-Yo tampoco, auque no me sorprende que te dieras cuenta eres muy listo por eso eres casi no te puedo vencer-respondia Eggman

-¡¿De que rayos estan hablando?, ¡me estan metiendo en sus tonterias!- gritaba el equidna

-Oye tu novia te dejo-Decian los dos mientras señalaban atras de Knuckles

-¡¿Que ahora que demonios estan diciendo?- Decia mientras se giraba y veia una nota que decia:

_Bueno yo me llevo MI ESMERALDA me avisas cuando tengas otra joya.  
Atte: Rouge the Bat  
Posdata: No te emociones con sus comentarios._

-¿Que querra decir Posdata?-Se preguntaba el equidna mientras miraba a Eggman

-No te lo dire- decia Eggman

-¿Porque?- Le preguntaba el equidna

-Porque soy el malo muahahaha-Reía desquiciadamente Eggman

-Sonic has que me lo diga- le ordenaba el equidna al erizo

-Lo siento Knuckles tu cerebro explotaria si te lo explica- Le decia sonic

-Oh ya veo... ¡¿Espera que?, ¡ven aqui erizo te atrapare!-gritaba un equdidna mientras corria para saltar sobre sonic

-Eso si me atrapas- le decia sonic enseñandole la lengua mientras se disponia a correr pero...

-¡Sonic!-le gritaba Amy mientras saltaba sobre el y lo atrapaba

-Diablos-murmuro Sonic

-¿Que dijiste Sonic?-le pregutaba una Amy casi asfixiandolo

-Nada Amy ¿Como as estado?- le preguntaba sonic

-Bien pero... ¿porque esta Knuckles enterrado en la tierra?- decia mientras soltaba a Sonic y picaba a Knuckles con un palo que estaba tirado en el piso- Creo que lo cortaron-decia un poco preocupada la eriza rosa

-No... solo esta de arrastrado-decia sonic muy tranquilo

-Ahh... ya veo...-decia la eriza

-Oye espera un momento... siento que aqui falta alguien- decia Knuckles mientras sacaba la cabeza de la tierra y miraba donde estaba Eggman que se habia ido mientras los otros discutian- No, creo que fue mi imaginación- decia el equidna ignorando que Eggman se había ido

-Ahhh... estoy muy aburrido-decia Sonic boztesando

-Entonces... ¿que tal si salimos juntos y asi ya no te aburres?-preguntaba un eriza rosa muy ilusionada

-No gracias-respondio Sonic muy rapido

-Rayos crei que hoy lo lograria...-murmuraba Amy mientras chasqueaba los dedos-¿Entonces que te parece si vamos a la casa de Tails y asi se nos ocurre algo?- preguntaba Amy

-¡Ok!-decia Sonic mientras levantaba un pulgar y sonreía

**En el camino hacia la casa de Tails**

-Oye, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-decia Knuckles

-¿Que?-decia Amy

-¿Porque demonios me estas arrastrando mientras estoy amarrado con una soga?-Preguntaba Knuckles a Amy quien lo estaba arrastrando despues de que lo amarro para que no se pudiera safar

-Ahh eso... es porque si te vas no va a ver nadie más a quien podamos molestar.-Decia Amy muy sonriente mientras lo seguia arrastrando hasta la casa de Tails

-Ah ya veo... espera ¡¿Qué? ¡sueltame, todas las mujeres estan locas!, aunque me sorprende que me puedas arrastrar con tanta facilidad ¿sera que pesas más que yo...?-decia Knuckles al no percatarse de sus parabras

-Hoooo... veo que tu quieres que te cuelguen como una piñata Knucklesito-decia Amy mientras le lansaba una mirada acesina a Knuckles y sacaba su Piko Piko Hamer mientras sonreía siniestramente

-Jajaja, ejem solo era una broma-reia nerviosamente Knuckles -¿Verdad Sonic?- Knuckles pidio ayuda mentalmente a Sonic pero... Sonic no capto muy bien el mensaje y en lugar de eso entendio...

-Ok Knuckles no problemo no le dire a nadie que estas saliendo con Rouge- Dijo Sonic mientras sonreia y levantaba el pulgar

-¡¿Que pero quien diablos te dijo eso? ¡eso es una mentira!-se enojo Knuckles

-Ohhh pero que bonito- decia Amy mientras sacaba un pañuelo y simulaba llorar - No te preocupes Knuckles tu secreto esta a salvo con nosotros- decia Amy mientras tambien levantaba un pulgar imitando a Sonic

-¡¿De que secr-antes de completar su pregunta fue interrumpido por Amy arrastrandolo hasta enfrente de Sonic diciendo

-Ves deverias de seguir el ejemplo de Knuckles, Sonic-

-Oye que no deveriamos de ir a la casa de Tails antes de que se aga tarde-dijo sonic librendose de el tema Amy

-¡Oh! es cierto-dijo Amy dirijiendose más adentro del bosque arrastrando a Knuckles, y Sonic siguiendolos pero dentro del bosque Amy vío una figura de un erizo aunque no se podia ver muy bien ya que estaba muy oscuro adentro, entonces Amy solto a Knuckles provocando que este quedara con su cabeza enterrada en la tierra y corrio hacia donde se veia la figura del erizo aventandosele y gritando -¡Sonic!- mientras lo abrazaba pero...

-Amy yo estoy- aqui decia Sonic sentandose ensima de un vulto rojo

-Entonces... ¿Quien?- se preguntaba Amy mientras veia que ese no era Sonic

-Quitate de encima niña... esta bien una ves ya que no me conocias pero dos veces ya es demasiado-Decia un erizo negro con franjas rojas llamado Shadow

-Ahh... lo siento- decia Amy mientras dejaba de abrazar a Shadow

-Jajajaja como me puedes confundir con el yo nunca me confundiria asi- se reia Sonic

-Quitate de encima Sonic-decia el vulto debajo de Sonic

-¡Ahhh los vultos hablan auxilio me va a comer!-Gritaba Sonic mientras corria en circulos

-Sonic eso no es un vulto es Knuckles-le decia Amy señalando "el vulto"

-Ah, ya lo sabia, solo queria ver si eras facil de engañar jajaja-reia nerviosamente Sonic mientras miraba de un lado a otro

-Bueno como sea Faker, yo me tengo que ir yo si tengo cosas importantes que hacer-decia Shadow mientras intentaba alejarse de ellos pero vio que Sonic tenia la soga que antes tenia amarrado a Knuckles y cuando Sonic intento ponersela Shadow uso su Caos Control -¿Que pretendes?- le pregunto Shadow a Sonic

-Solo queria llevarte con nosotros ademas... no medejes solo con estos dos-decias Sonic rogandole a Shadow

-De acuerdo te propongo algo, si me derrotas una vez te seguire a donde quieras-

-Ok-dijo sonic

-Oh mira una Caos Esmerald-decia sonic señalando hacia el frente

-¿Que idiota se dejaria engañar por eso?-le decia Shadow a Sonic

-¡¿Donde?- Gritaba el equidna mientras iba corriendo pero no se fijo que Sonic tenia el pie estirado y se callo- demonios Sonic deja de meterte en mi camino cuando estoy a punto de encontrar una esmeralda, ahora dime ¿donde la viste?-le preguntaba el equidna a sonic

-Me retracto de mis palabras- decia Shadow

-Nooooo... Amy, ¿ahora que hacemos? creo que ese golpe le afecto mucho-decia Sonic mientras se tiraba al suelo dramaticamente

-¿Salimos juntos?-decia Amy a Sonic

-No- respondia Sonic-tengo una mejor idea Shadow te reto a una carrera te dare 3 segundos de ventaja,... pero otro dia decia Sonic mientras salia corriendo

-¿Qué? ¡maldito faker!-decia Shadow mientras trato de correr tras de sonic pero un vulto rojo iso que se callera- Maldito equidna que ¿rayos estas haciendo?-le pregunto Shadow a Knuckles quien estaba tirado en el suelo

-Amm... nada estorbando ¿y tu?, ademas tengo que saber donde esta esa Caos Esmerald-decia Knuckles pegandole al suelo- ¿y no tienes que estar corriendo para ganarle a Sonic el corazón de Amy?

-¿De que rayos hablas?-le preguntaba Shadow

-Nose, esque eso venia en el guion-decia Knuckles con el guion en la mano

-¿guion? a si es esa cosa que escribe la disque autora... no le creas esta loca-ledecia Shadow a Knuckles pero en eso le cayo un rayo a Shadow aprendiendo su lección ¿verdad Shadow?-Si señora- respondia Shadow completamente negro porque lo quemo el rayo, aunque eso de Amy no lo escribi yo ¿no habras sido tu verdad Amy? -No- Respondio Amy con un boligrafo en la mano ok entonces debio de haber sido Knuckles ¡ven aqui equidna!- Noooo no fui yo decia Knuckles mientras corria en circulos, bueno luego ajustare cuentas con ustedes...

**Mientras tanto con Sonic**

-Muy bien le tengo que ganar a Shadow para no quedarme solo con esos dos si no me volvere loco y empezare a imaginar cosas, ¿verdad samoa?, jajaja Samoa tu si me entiendes-en lo que sonic hablaba con Samoa unos niños se le acercaron diciendo

-Señor, ¿con quien esta hablando?- preguntaban los niños algo preocupados

-Con Samoa esta aqui alado ¿no la ves?-decia Sonic señalando la nada

-Ehh... señor usted da miedo-decian los niños asustados

-Jajajaja gracias niños, bueno me tengo que ir tengo que ganarle a Shadow see you-decia sonic retomando su camino pero...

-¿De que hablas Samoa?, yo no soy un erizo malo, ¡ahhh un bicho!-gritaba Sonic mientras pisaba un insecto que estaba en el camino -¡nooo, soy un erizo malo!

Pero Sonic no se percato que estaba Charmy alado de el muy asustado del erizo y solo dijo

-¡Era mi primo!- grito la pequeña abejita

-¿Qué?, no, espera Charmy todavia lo podemos llevar al hospital-decia Sonic que se iba a poner a correr pero escucho el crujido que iso el insecto pegado a su tenis-diablos, no llores charmy

-Esta bien no llorare pero me sigues dando miedo...-decia Charmy mientras se trataba de alejar de Sonic

De repente alado de ellos aparecio un cocodrilo muy grande llamado Vector -¿Que pasa Charmy?-pregunto Vector

-Mato a mi primo-decia Charmy muy dramaticamente

-Ohhh... un asesinato ¿eh?, espera Charmy tu no tienes familia-decia Vector mientras miraba a Charmy

-Callate Vector arruinas el momento-decia Charmy dando un suspiro mientras se giraba y veia a un erizo con mascara de gas y un matamoscas en la mano pero no, no era sonic era un erizo morado de echo Sonic se fue cuando recordo la carrera, entonces Charmy empezo a volar en circulos pero luego se dio cuenta de que podia volar mas alto de lo que el erizo podia brincar

-Espio ya deja de asustar a Charmy y quitate ese disfras-decia vector al erizo

-¿De que hablas Vector? yo estoy alado de ti-decia Espio

-¿Entonces quien?- miraba Vector muy intrigado al erizo

-Ahhh, el es mi primo le gusta disfrazarse de erizo trabaja en una fumigadora-decia Espio muy despreocupadamente

-Espera ¿Espio tu tienes primos?-le preguntaba Vector a Espio

-No, ¿Porque?- respondia el camleon

-Oh, ya veo un ninja no revela sus secretos eh...-decia el cocodrilo

-¿De que hablas Vector?-decia algo preocupado Espio

-Ohh... eres bueno-decia el cocodrilo muy impresionado

-Ahhh... si lo que digas... ¿Vector seguro que estas bien?, aveces le entiendo mas a ese tipo con gorro verde y espada.-decia Espio

-Ahhh... ese que sale en un juego llamado The Legend of Zelda ¿no?-decia el cocodrilo

-Espera Vector no podemos decir marcas-le dicia espio

-Si quisiera decir marcas diria XXXXXXXX-Decia Vector mientras censuraban algunas palabras

-Ammm... que tal si olvidamoslo que dijimos y , ya se ¿que tal si vamos a que te tomes un cafe en la casa de la mamá de cream?-decia Espio

-Ok... un momento ¿tu decides eso?-le preguntaba vector a Espio

-Si no quieres yo voy solo...-decia Espio mientras se alejaba de ellos

-¡Nooooo, esperame Espio!-Gritaba vector que iba corriendo detras de Espio con Charmy en su hombro

-¡Tu puedes Vector, alcanzalo!-gritava la pequeña abeja muy animada

Mientras tanto en el taller de Tails

-Ja te gane Shadow-Decia Sonic muy animado

-Maldito Faker lo que pasa es que el equidna se atraveso-decia Shadow enojado

-¿Por cierto donde fue Amy?-pregunto Sonic

-A lo que paso fue...-empezo a recordar Knuckles

_Flash Back_

_-Bueno me tengo que ir luego me dices quien es Amy-Luego Shadow salio corriendo del lugar_

_-Que grosero-decia una Amy algo enojada_

_-No Amy el no es grosero es genial si no no tendria aveces mas fans que Sonic-decia muy entusiasmado Knuckles_

_-¿Qué?-decia Amy muy enojada_

_-No espera... no me culpes a mi culpa a las encuestas- le decia Knuckles a Amy algo alejado, mas bien detras de un árbol_

_-Ok hare que paguen esos encuestadores-decia Amy mientras salia corriendo hasia quien sabe donde_

_Fin flash back_

-Emm... ok confiare en ti aunque te quedaste recordando no se que cosas despues de decir lo que paso fue...-Decia Sonic

-Muy bien ahora dime para que me querias aqui-decia Shadow señalandoa Sonic

-Ahhh... solo estaba aburrido, pero ya se, que tal si formamos un banda

Continuara...

* * *

**Ya se que no mencione la banda en todo el capitulo (solo al final) :P pero algo es algo por favor dejen comentarios ¿si? sean buenos o malos. :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muy bien solo voy a decir que los personajes no me pertenese le pertenecen a SEGA**

* * *

Capitulo 2 ¿Que tocaremos?

En el capitulo anterior...

-Muy bien ahora dime para que me querias aqui-decia Shadow señalando a Sonic

-Ahhh... solo estaba aburrido, pero ya se, que tal si formamos un banda

**Siguiendo con la historia**

-Se siente raro es como si ya hubiera echo una hace muuuuuucho tiempo...-decia Sonic poniendose una mano debajo de la barbilla y tratando de "recordar" algo.

**En otro universo**

-Achu...-estornudaba un erizo de color verde con unas baquetas en las manos y un collar en forma de bateria llamado Manic

-¿Qué paso Manic?-preguntaba algo preocupada una eriza color rosa fuerte con un collar en forma de teclado llamada Sonia

-¿eh?... nada es que siento que estan hablando bien de nosotros- decia Manic

**Con Sonic y los demas**

-No, yo creo que estoy imaginando cosas-decia sonic negando con la cabeza

**En el otro universo**

-¡Auch!-gritaba el erizo verde

-¿Ahora que te paso?-preguntaba Sonia

-Siento como si me hubieran roto el corazón-decia Manic dramaticamente con la mano en el pecho

-Dejate de tonteria y vamonos, necesitamos conseguir un nuevo guitarrista-decia Sonia alejandose de Manic

-Oh, es cierto, ¿cres que ese tipo con sombrero de copa y pelo largo risado nos acepte esta vez?-decia Manic muy entusiasmado corriendo detras de su hermana (quien no sepa, preguntele a Google-sama quien es Slash)

**Regresando con Sonic y los demas**

-Bueno siguiendo con el tema... ¿hacemos la banda?, vamos, va a ser divertido-decia Sonic mientras le jalaba las puas a Shadow

-¡Sueltame!-gritaba muy enojado Shadow

-Oye, podria ser una buena idea, con la musica podriamos hacer que- Sonic interrumpio a Tails antes de que terminara su frase

-Hay si, blablabla... hablas mucho tu haras las letras-decia Sonic moviendo muy raro las manos junto con los dedos

-Ok muy bien como yo soy el guapo quedare en la guitarra-decia Sonic sacando una guitarra azul de la nada

-¿De donde sacaste eso Sonic?-preguntaba Tails

-Es la magia de el fanfic nunca dudes de la autora-decia Sonic mirando epicamente el escenario del mar con el atardecer, mientras Shadow recordaba unos rayos, no se porque °-°

-Ahhh demasido dramatico-decia Knuckles mientras aventaba el escenario y regresaba al taller de Tails

-Muy bien, siguiendo con lo de la banda, Knuckles se quedara en el bajo porque es el rojo-dijo Sonic mientras caía un bajo rojo del cielo que atrapo Knuckles

-Wow, ¿como haces eso?, ¡ya se, ahora di, que caigan Caos Esmeralds del cielo, dilo!-decia Knuckles casi rogandole a Sonic decirlo.

-Muy bien, ¡que caigan Master Esmeralds y chicas murcielago del cielo!-gritaba Sonic mientras Knuckles estaba esperando con las manos extendidas hacia el frente y viendo en todas las direcciones

-¿de verdad la quieres? jejeje-le dijo Sonic a Knuckles con tono burlon y pegandole con el codo.

-¿Que? no lo que pasa es quiero la Master Esmerald-decia Knuckles

-Aja...-decia Sonic guiñandole el ojo a Knuckles y levantando un pulgar

-Maldito erizo...-murmuro Knuckles

-Mmmm... con que chicas murcielago ¿he?-decia Shadow viendo sospechosamente a Knuckles -creo que algo me dijo Eggman hace rato que lo vi pasar... algo relacionado contigo, con Rouge, con joyas y con quedarse de ver-decia Shadow a Knuckles

-...-Shadow se le quedo viendo al equidna lo que hizo que Knuckles se pusiera nervioso y no dijiera nada.

-Bien no hay problema guardare tu secreto y no le dire a nadie que estas saliendo con Rouge-decia Shadow al equidna

-Nooooo, ¿tu tambien?, ¿porque la vida es tan cruel?-decia Knuckles haciendo aparecer un escenario donde estaba el mar con las olas muy agitadas y el atardecer, mientas el levantaba las manos y se tiraba de rodillas -demonios esto es demasiado dramatico para mi- dijo el equidna haciendo desaparecer el escenario

-Ademas ¿porque no llovieron las Master Esmerald?-le preguntaba el equidna a el erizo azul

-No se, yo creo que solo sirvo haciendo que aparescan instrumentos musicales-decia Sonic

-Ah, ya se la primera canción se llamara Abre tu Corazón, en ingles Open your Heart-decia el zorrito interrumpiendo a todos

-Bien, entonces como yo soy mas guapo que tu Faker, cantare las canciones-decia Shadow

-Mmmm... entonces are aparecer un microfono- decia Sonic haciendo caer un microfono que atrapo un cocodrilo que iba caminando por haí

-¿Que hacen chicos?- pregunto el cocodrilo

-Formamos una banda- comtesto Sonic

-Ahhh... que aburrido- dijo mientras le aventaba el microfono a Sonic y daba unos pasos hacia el frente dispuesto a alejarse pero...

-_Espera banda, ¡me suena a dinero facil!- _penso el gran cocodrilo regresando hacia ellos

-Muy bien chicos se ve que no saben nada asi que yo sere su representante-decia Vector muy animado

-¿Que?-dijieron todos al mismo tiempo menos Shadow

-Es eso o canto, ¿que prefieren?-decia Vector

-Muy bien seras el representante- decian todos recordando la ultima vez que Vector se puso a cantar

-Entonces como dije antes como soy el mas guapo de aqui yo cantare- decia Shadow quitandole el microfono a Sonic y despues poniendose a cantar.

_Oh, Maria la vengansa sera nuestra  
Veras como todos sufriraaaaaaan..._

"Casualmente" muy cerca de haí aparecio un halcon verde llamado Jet, silbando y tarareando una canción, a lo cual Sonic le quito el microfono a Shadow y se acerco a Jet para decirle

-Muy bien entonces tu seras el cantante de nuestra banda-dijo Sonic estirandole el microfono a Jet.

-Hmph... ¿y quien demonios te dijo que me meteria a una banda con ustedes?-decia Jet con un tono arrogante

-Es eso o Shadow y Vector cantan-decia Sonic

-Muy bien, dame ese microfono-Decia Jet contestando muy rápido y arrebatandole el microfono a Sonic

-Ok solo nos faltan, el baterista y el tecladista... Tails sera el teclado ya que se ve que sirve más para eso y como solo queda la bateria Shadow se queda con ese puesto-dijo Sonic

-Entonces hare que caigan los platillos primero- decia Sonic mientras caían unos platillos del cielo encima de Shadow, a lo cual Shadow los esquivo -Ahora el bombo- e iso que tambien callera un bombo de bateria color negro con rojo y tambien sobre Shadow-Ahora los tombs y la tarola-dijo Sonic haciendo que calleran los dos toms y la tarola de igual color que el bombo, tambien encima de Shadow pero Shadow los pudo esquivar facilmente aunque algo agitado.

-¿Que intentas matarme maldito Faker?-pregunto Shadow pero Sonic solo dijo

-Ahhh... si tambien faltaban las baquetas y el banquito- dijo Sonic haciendolos caer, pero fue demasiado tarde para Shadow, porque le calleron encima y no pudo esquibarlos

-Ahora el teclado con base-dijo sonic haciendo aparecer un teclado de 8 octavas con su base encima de Tails a lo que el zorrito racciono rapidamente y los atrapo.

-¿Qué, como es que el puede atraparlos tan facilmente?-preguntaba Shadow a Sonic

-Ahhh... lo que pasa es que esta acostumbrado a los golpes-decia Sonic despreocupadamente

-Sonic, eso no es cierto, tu sabes que siempre he tenido buenos reflejos-dijo el zorrito a Sonic

-Shhh... no queremos que el erizo negro y gordo se entere de eso ¿verdad?-le susurro Sonic a Tails

-Faker... por si no te has dado cuenta tienes un microfono enfrente de ti que esta conectado a los amplificadores que aparecieron de la nada, ademas, todos sabemos que estoy en mejor forma que tu maldito erizo flaco-dijo Shadow muy enojado

-Hay... que no dicen que el negro te hace ver mas delgado-decia Sonic

-Tu... ¿quieres morir verdad?-decia Shadow muy pero muy enojado más que antes

-Muy bien, antes de que empiecen a matarse entre ustedes, ya le dije a Charmy que el iba a grabar sus conciertos y a Espio que el iba a ser el del Staff-dijo Vector interrumpiendolos

-Ok como ya estamos completos vamos a intentar tocar-decia Sonic

-Espera un momento, Sonic ¿quien va a ser el lider?-decia Tails

Continuara...

* * *

**Muy bien ahora si los dejo con la duda jeje See you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aqui les dejo el correo de Sadow por si quieren mandarle una pregunta o mensaje y que sugieran cosas para la historia:  
Ok solo voy a recordar a todo el mundo que estos presonajes no me perteneces le pertenecen a SEGA**

* * *

Capitulo 3:El jefe de la banda

**En el capitulo anterior**

-Ok como ya estamos completos vamos a intentar tocar-decia Sonic

-Espera un momento, Sonic ¿quien va a ser el lider?-decia Tails

**Siguiendo con la historia**

-Porsupuesto que yo, ya que voy a ser la cara de la banda, pueden llamarme Knuckles-sama-decia Knuckles haciendo poses raras

-Me niego- decian Shadow y Jet al mismo tiempo haciendo que ellos mismos se enojasen y se lansaran miradas acesinas entre ellos

-Esta bien, me conformo con que me digan Knuckles-dono -dijo Knuckles hacendo todavia sus poses raras

-Deacuerdo o gran Knuckles-dono-decia una abejita que aparecio de la nada mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de Knuckles

-Ohhh... me agrada este lacayo-decia Knuckles con un aire de superiodidad

-¿Como es que llegamos de un lider de una banda a un rey?-decia Sonic al ver como aparecia una corona, un baculo, un trono y una capa roja todo de oro con joyas incrustadas en elllas y Knuckles sentado sobre el trono con todo lo que aparecio puesto y Charmy arrodillado enfrente de el con una armadura, una espada y un escudo.

-Cumplire la voluntad del gran Knuckles-dono ¡ahhhh!-gritaba la abejita con su espada y escudo levantados y el volando en circulos y Knuckles riendo como un maniaco sentado en el trono

-¿Qué estan haciendo?-dijo Espio saliendo detras de Sonic haciendo que Sonic se asustara y diera un brinco

-Ja... te asustas deaciado facil Faker, por eso solo eres una copia barata mia-decia Shadow burlandose de Sonic aunque no se le notaba por como siempre esta °-°

-¿Qué?, no es cierto, lo que pasa es que... brinque de la felicidad por ver a Espio porque hace mucho que no lo veia jajaja-reia Sonic nerviosamente mirando de un lado para otro

-Aja... y yo conosco a Amy ¿no?-decia Shadow con un tono de sarcasmo

**En donde estaba Amy**

-Achu-estornudaba la eriza rosa

-Ohhh... creo que estan hablando bien de mi, bueno primero pateare a esos encuestadore y luego regresare con Sonic-decia Amy dando saltos de caperucita roja mientras le daba vueltas a su piko piko hamer

**Regresando con todos**

-Ejem... bueno ignorare ese comentario y respondere la pregunta de Espio-decia Sonic girandose hacia donde estaba Espio -Estamos decidiendo quien va a ser el lider de la banda-decia Sonic

-Ahhh... creo que escuche algo de Vector por el transmisor solo nos dijo que unos idiotas iban a hacer una banda por diversion y el los iba a representar y se iba a quedar con todo el diner-Espio fue interrumpido por Vector que le tapo la boca y lo jalo diciendole

-Oye, para ser un ninja no sabes guardar muy bien los secretos importantes-le decia Vector a Espio susurrandole para que nadie los escuchara.

-Ya te dije que no entiendo de que hablas yo nunca dije que fuera un ninja, yo dije que tenia entrenamiento ninja, ademas, que yo sepa los ninjas solo estan hable y hable de muuuchas cosas-le decia Espio a Vector

**En otro universo**

-Achu-estornudaba un ninja llamado Sasuke

-¿Que pasa Sasuke?, ¿Te resfriaste?-le preguntaba otro ninja alado de el.

-Ahhh... yo creo que si te contare como me pude aver resfriado, todo comenzo...-despues de como 2 horas de platica

-Y asi fue como conoci a mi hermano-Dijo Sasuke al otro ninja que estaba alado de el

-Ahhh... ya veo pero... ¿no me estabas contando porque te resfriaste?-pregunto el otro ninja

-Ahhh... es cierto, todo comenzo...-dijo Sasuke... bueno yo creo que mejor los dejamos platicar tranquilos por que si no nunca acabaremos

**Regresando con los demas**

-Jajaja, que gracioso eres Espio, yo creo que te estas vengando de como siempre te despierto con la pimienta ¿verdad?-decia Vector pegandole a Espio en la espalda

_-Ojala que no sepa que ya me habia vengado con su oso de peluche que le regalo la mamá de Cream y que Charmy me ayudo-_pensaba espio

-No, no estoy mintiendo pero cree lo que quieras- decia Espio

-Ok necesito que te encarges de comprar esto- Le decia Vector a Espio mientre le daba dinero y una lista que decia

_Cosas que hacer  
1.-Ir a tomar un cafe a la casa de  
la mamá de Cream_

_2.-Comprarle un ramo de flores a la  
mamá de Cream para que su mamá diga:  
-Oh Vector eres tan amable tu si entiendes  
los sentimientos de una mujer...-_

Espio leeyo lo que decia la lista en voz alta y casualmente con el microfono que delato anteriormente a Sonic, pero Vector le quito la lista de las manos.

-Ejem... finje que nunca leiste eso, toma aqui esta la correcta- dijo Vector algo nervioso mientras le extendia la mano a Espio con la lista correcta

_Cosas que comprar  
Video Camara  
Unas papas fritas  
(para que Charmy haga su trabajo)  
__Un marco para la foto de la  
mamá de Cream __(esto no)_

-Roger- dijo Espio para salir de haí

**Con Knuckles no muy lejos de aí (demasiado cerca diria yo)**

-Tu... ¡¿que demonios haces aqui?, XXXXXXXXXXX-decia Knuckles muuuuy enojado _(censure esas palabras para dejarlos en duda jejeje, otra vez)_

* * *

**Por si no leyeron lo de arriba aqui les dejo el correo de Sadow por si quieren mandarle una pregunta o mensaje y que sugieran cosas para la historia:  
Muy bien aqui acaba el capitulo de hoy :) que esten bien y hasta el proximo capitulo See you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Muy bien lo unico que voy a decir es que no me salia inspiracion y perdon por tardarme tanto… T_T… Muy bien los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a SEGA.**

* * *

Capitulo 4: Knuckles-dono

**En el capitulo anterior**

**Con Knuckles no muy lejos de aí (demasiado cerca diria yo)**

-Tu... ¡¿que demonios haces aqui?, XXXXXXXXXXX-decia Knuckles muuuuy enojado

**Siguiendo con la historia…**

**Con Knuckles no muy lejos de aí (demasiado cerca diria yo)**

-Tu... ¡¿que demonios haces aqui?, ¡mujer murcielago!-decia Knuckles muuuuy enojado

-Ahhhh... ¿que no te acuerdas lo que te dije?-suspiro Rouge

-Mientras tengas joyas o cosas de valor yo voy a estar aqui contigo-decia Rouge quien ya le habia quitado el lugar a Knuckles sentandose en el trono de oro

-¡Ohhhh, noooooo, le an quitado el trono a Knuckles-dono!, ¡esto no es un simulacro uahhhhhh uahhhhhh¡ -decia la pequeña abeja gritando como si fuera una sirena de policia y haciendo aparecer un monton de Charmys alrededor del trono quienes tenian encima de su cabeza unos faros rojos y unos escudos de policia pero todavia con su armadura

-Esta tecnica la copie de Espio mientras entrenaba pero nunca la usa porque dice que necesitan demasiados años para poder dominarla y tener cordinación con todos los clones (aunque la domine en un dia)... jeje niños no lo hagan en casa a menos que sea una emergencia y que tengan que rodear a alguien para quitarle sus galletas-decia Charmy viendo hacia un lado

**Donde Espio estaba comprando la videocamara**

-Auch, creo que alguien mas pequeño que yo me ah humillado haciendo una tecnica muy dificil mía-decia Espio viendo hacia todos los lados

**Regresando con Knuckles, Charmy y Rouge **

-¿Que le pasa a este niño?, y ¿Hacia donde esta viendo?-preguntaba Rouge

-Hacia donde estan los televidentes- contestaba Charmy

-¿De que hablas, esto es un Fanfic, no estamos en television-decia Rouge a la pequeña abeja

-Ohh... aparte de ladrona me quieres hacer deprimir para que no te detenga ¿verdad?, pero eso no va a pasar porque yo soy fiel a Knuckles-dono-decia Charmy con su espada en el pecho.

-Te dare este paquete de galletas con chispas de chocolate si dejas de molestar-decia Rouge

-Ohhh... eres muy astuta pero no me podras engañar yo sere fiel a Knuckles-dono hast-pero Rouge interrumpio a Charmy antes de que terminara

-Esta bien, te dare tres paquetes-dijo Rouge sacando los tres paquetes de galletas de quien sabe donde

-Echo- decia Charmy mientras hacia desaparecer los clones y se quitaba todo lo que tenia encima regresando a su forma normal

-Rayos... a derrotado a mi lacayo-decia Knuckles mientras veía como Charmy se habia acabado los tres paquetes de galletas y se habia quedado tirado en el piso todo panson con migajas de galletas en su cara

-Resiste...-decia Knuckles a Charmy mientras lo cargaba en brazos

-El... lado... oscuro... tiene... galletas... deliciosas... l-lo... si...en..to... Knuckles-d-dono-decia Charmy mientras se desmayo... bueno la verdad se quedo dormido despues de comer

-¡Noooooooo! - gritaba Knuckles

-Me vengare por mi lacayo- decia Knuckles señalando a Rouge

-No, espera lo vas a arruinar-decian Sonic y Shadow al mismo tiempo mientras se ponian frente de Knuckles negando con las dos manos y la cabeza (en este caso 4 manos y 2 cabezas)

-¿Qué, pero de que estan hablando lacayos?-preguntaba Knuckles a los dos erizos que se pusieron en su camino

-...Maldito- decia Shadow mientras levantaba su puño cerrado

-No espera es por el bien de la banda-decia Sonic deteniendo a Shadow

-Algun día me vengare-decia Shadow más calmado bajando su puño

-Muy bien, por ahora solo lee esto en voz alta- decian los dos dandole un papel a Knuckles

-¿Que demonios?-decia Knuckles mientras veía el papel

-Tu solo leelo no pienses en lo que estas diciendo- le decia Sonic a Knuckles mientras levantaba un pulgar y le guiñaba el ojo

-Es más te vamos a hipnotisar, abeja ven aqui-decia Shadow mientras agarraba a la pequeña abeja inconsiente y la ponia enfrente del equidna

-Tu solo mira la cola-decia Sonic mientras Shadow hacia que Charmy se moviera de un lado para otro

-Pero eso no es una cola es un agijo-el equidna fue interrumpido por una cachetada que le habia dado Shadow

-¡Te dije que no pensaras!-le dijo Shadow a Knuckles mientras Knuckles solo se sobaba la cara

-¿Que hacen chicos?-decia Vector llendo hacía ellos seguido de Jet

-Perfecto tu nos ayudaras- decia Shadow mientras soltaba a Charmy y lo dejaba caer

-¿Pero que-decia vector cuando fue interrumpido por Shadow y Sonic se acercaron a el y lo agarraron de la quijada abriendola

-Muy bien equidna, di eso si no te meteremos dentro de la boca del tiburon-decia Shadow

-Shgjogjhy ujdhfn cjhkojdhfcojdklio-decia Vector aunque no se le entendia nada ya que no podia hablar porque tenian su boca toda abierta

-Todos saben que eres un cocodrilo Vector, solo estaban jugando-decia Charmy despertandose -Auch, siento como si me hubieran agitado tratando de hipnotisar a alguien y luego tirado al piso, ¿de que me perdi?- Preguntaba Charmy mientras empezaba a volar

-Si claro jugando- decia Shadow mientras hacia que sus ojos miraran de un lado a otro

-Pero... ¿como rayos le entendiste?-le preguntaban todos a Charmy menos Jet

-Ah.. ¿que ustedes no le entendieron?- decia Jet interrumpiendo a todos

-No...¿Como le hisiste?-le preguntaban todos menos Charmy y Vector

-Ejem... no es como si hubiera tenido una experiencia similar antes atragantandome con algo de mi comida jajaja- reía Jet algo nervioso sudando y viendo hacia todas partes

_-Rayos nadie debe descubrir que de chiquito me atragante varias veces con mi comida y por eso le entiendo, seria la verguensa de todos los halcones ninguno en la historia le a pasado antes eso_-pensaba Jet

-Asi que te atragantaste con tu comida ¿he?- le decia Shadow a Jet viendolo a los ojos

-No- decia Jet todavia más nervioso por la mirada de Shadow

-Rayos este tipo sabe leer a mente, que no sepa que creo que es un idiota- Jet penso... que eso lo dijo en su mente pero en realidad lo dijo con el microfo en las manos

-Wogw Sjhfksdhaw, nuhda lj huhdjsks imanjsdhs serjhdkjd pjhd seakjsdfs uj ahgdfjds- decia Vector

-¿Qué me dijo?-preguntaba Shadow a Charmy

-Que eres un idiota con cara de baboso-le traducia Charmy

Aunque lo que deverdad habia dicho Vector fue

-Wow Shadow, nunca lo hubiera imaginado servirias para ser un detectique-

-¿Qjd? jo nhfhs djdh efo-dijo Vector mientras Shadow le lanzaba una mirada asecina,la traducción es "¿Qué? yo nunca dije eso"

-Hoooo parece que agregare a dos personas más a mi lista de personas pendientes a quien matar-decia Shadow mientras sacaba una lista en donde apunto a Jet y a Vector

_Personas pendientes a quien matar:  
Faker  
La humanidad  
Faker  
Faker  
Amy (primero conocerla luego matarla)  
Faker  
Faker  
Faker  
El equidna rojo que estorba en el camino  
Faker  
El perico que dice ser un halcon  
El tiburon verde que cree que es un cocodrilo_

Shadow termino de apuntar a Jet y a Vector en su lista que despues guardo en el mismo lugar donde Sonic guarda sus hotdogs y si no saben preguntenle a Sonic porque Shadow me da miedo °-°

-Rayos se me esta acabando el espacio tendre que comprar una lista más grande despues-decia Shadow

-Y ¿quienes son las demas personas que tienes que apuntar en tu lista, Shadow?-Pregunto Sonic

-Todos los de Facebook-dijo Shadow

-¿Qué es facebook?-preguntaron todos

-En otra dimención lo cree para tener el nombre de todas las personas y sus direcciones para luego ascecinarlas una por una muajajajajaja-dijo Shadow muy decidido con un risa malefica mientras extendia sus brazos a cada lado

-Ajaja... ok mejor seguimos con lo de Knuckles-dijo Sonic algo nervioso por lo que dijo Shadow

-A, si, claro, entonces solo lee lo que esta escrito no queremos que eches todo a perder-le decia shadow al equidna

-Si eres demasiado tonto vaz a hacer que te odien yo se mucho de chicas-decia charmy muy decidido -yo tengo muchas detras de mi jajaja-reía Charmy

-¿A todas les quitaste cosas?-preguntaba Sonic

-Exactamente...- respondia la abeja

-¿Que? no, espera, eso no es cierto sniff sniff- empezó a llorar la abejita

-Charmy no llores-le decia Sonic

-Ok-dijo Charmy dejando de llorar

-Muy bien ahora si los idiotas nos dejan de interrumpir, vamos a seguir con el asunto del idiota que estorba en los caminos-dijo Shadow

-Pero, ya se fue la murcielago-decia Jet señalando en donde ya no estaba el trono ni nada de lo que tenia Knuckles ni siquiera Rouge y en su lugar estaba una nota que decia

_Gacias por todo GUAPETON_

_Atte:Rouge_

Continuara…

* * *

**Con esto termina el capitulo de hoy, hasta la próxima, See you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, solo voy a agradecer por el review tan grande que me dejaron, por tomarse la molestia de ver aunque sea un cachito de esta historia bizarra y decir que estos personajes no me pertenecen (para la suerte de ustedes) le pertenece a SEGA**

* * *

Capitulo 5: Los mayas y la maquina de Eggman

**En el capitulo anterior**

-Muy bien ahora si los idiotas nos dejan de interrumpir, vamos a seguir con el asunto del idiota que estorba en los caminos-dijo Shadow

-Pero, ya se fue la murcielago-decia Jet señalando en donde ya no estaba el trono ni nada de lo que tenia Knuckles ni siquiera Rouge y en su lugar estaba una nota que decia

_Gacias por todo GUAPETON_

_Atte:Rouge_

**Siguiendo con la historia**

_-_Huuuuy quiere contigo... pobrecita...-decia Jet mientras pensaba en sus palabras

-¿Eh?, de que hablas si ella deberia agradecerme que... no espera un momento-decia knuckles mientras pensaba en lo que decia

-huuuy knuckles y rouge sentados bajo un arbol-decian sonic y charmy agarrados del brazo mientras canturreaban dando vueltas

-¡callence ya!-gritaba el equidna enojado

-momento… un equidna rojo una murcielago ciega y blanca... lo recuerdo de alguna parte-decia jet mientras recordaba

**Flash Back**

_Jet estaba tranquilo mientras abria una galleta de la suerte que decia_

_Un equidna rojo que toca el bajo va a sufrir por una murcielago blanco que le quitara todo lo de valor y lo dejara en banca rota sin embargo el caera ante ella_

_-Que tonteria nada de esto ocurrira nunca, es como los mayas y el 2012 jajajajaja- echaba a reir Jet mientras salia de ese lugar_

**Fin Flash Back**

-mmm ahora entiendo lo que decia la galleta... momento entonces los mayas... no, ellos no eran chinos jajajajaja… eran ingleses jajajaja-decia un despistado halcon

-No tonto eso que acabas de decir es mentira... son de Escosia- decia Shadow "corregiendo" a Jet

-No... espera yo se que son de la Atlantida, en uno de mis viajes...-empezó a contar Sonic

-No es cierto por eso los erizos son unos idiotas-decia Knuckles interrumpiendo a Sonic -los mayas son de México

-Jajajaja tienes razón equidna que toca el bajo, pero los mayas no son de ahí -decia Jet riendose de una parte del comentario de Knuckles

-Si eres el mas tonto de todos-decia Sonic señalando a Knuckles

-Ademas, tendriamos problemas si fuera asi-decia Shadow

-¿Porque?-preguntaba Knuckles

-Por que el epicentro...-comenzó a explicar Shadow

**Mientras tanto con la pequeña abeja…**

-Jo... jo... jo... esta es mi oportunidad-reía una abejita mientras sacaba varios plumones de colores diferentes y se acercaba donde todavia tenian sostenido a vector

**Regresando con los otros…**

-Y todo eso seria causado si las siete esmeraldas del dragon fueran juntadas, provocando que el rey dragon despertara-terminaba de explicar Shadow

-Amm... Shadow... creo que te estas equivocando de historia ademas ¿que son las siete esmeraldas del dragon?- le decia Sonic a Shadow con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime

-¿Qué?, ¿Acaso no conocen la leyenda?, bola de incultos-decia Shadow

-La leyenda dice que si encuentras las siete esmeraldas del dragon, el rey dragón va a salir y te va a conceder el deseo que quieras.-decia Shadow

-Woow Shadow-dono es genial ahora lo admiro más que a Knuckles-dono, sere su lacayo-decia Charmy arrodillandose enfrente de Shadow

-¡¿Que?!, ¡traicion!-gritaba Knuckles señalando acusadoramente a Charmy

-Ahh... por cierto... tiburon verde ¿tu eres detective, verdad?-le preguntaba Shadow a Vector ignorando a Knuckles y a Charmy , sacando de repente otra conversación que no tenia nada que ver con lo que estaban diciendo

-Aksaj-decia Vector

-Tomare eso como un sí-decia Shadow

-Entonces tu sabes... ¿quien es Amy?-preguntaba Shadow a Vector

-jsdkajhsdas dkjfdsl...-decia Vector

-¿Te estas burlando de mi?-decia Shadow con un aura asesina

-Hkjfdkljsd-trataba de decir Vector

-De acuerdo te pondre otra vez en la lista-decia Shadow anotando a Vector en su lista denuevo

-gfhftgtfg-trataba de disculparse Vector

-Shadow-dono ¿no sera mejor soltarle el osico a Vector para que le podamos entender?-decia Charmy a Shadow

-Callate lacayo-decia Shadow

-De acuerdo-respondia Charmy

-Wow Vector no sabia que fueras tan exotico-decia Sonic dandose cuenta de que Vector estaba pintado con cada una de sus escamas de diferentes colores

-Oye Vector ya te traje lo que me pedist...e-decia Espio saliendo de quien sabe donde viendo como tenian al cocodrilo agarrado del osico y pintado de muuuuchos colores

-Oh cierto, espera Vector te faltan tus lentes, tus bigotes y tu barba-dijo Charmy sacando un plumon negro, despues de que termino de dibujar saco un espejo para enseñarle a Vector lo "lindo" que quedo- Mira vector ahora te ves mejor-

-Creo que mejor regreso despues- decia Espio tratando de alejarse pero...

-Sonic ya metí todos los instrumentos al taller, ya podemos ensayar- decia Tails acercandose a todos al escuchar eso Espio se tuvo que quedar

-¡Ok, good job, Tails!-le decia Sonic a Tails mientras le levantaba el dedo pulgar y le guiñaba un ojo

-Muy bien entonces como soy el más importante yo voy primero-decia Sonic soltando a Vector

-¿De que hablas Faker? yo voy primero, es obio que soy mucho más importante que tu-decia Shadow mientras se dirijia hacia el taller haciendo que se callera Vector al piso y se enterrara su cabeza y poniendose enfrente de sonic... y asi comenzo la pelea denuevo

-Tranquilo compañero yo te comprendo-decia Knuckles a Vector mientras se acercaba a el y lo ayudaba

**En ese mismo instante en otro lugar**

-Muahahaha-reia desquiciadamente Eggman

-Que onda Doc-decia un robot azul con forma de Erizo llamado metal Sonic que entro desde un puerta que estaba en el laboratorio de Eggman

-Ohhh... Metal Sonic... perfecto te necesito para que... espera un momento... ¿tu hablas?-decia sorprendido Eggman

-No se de que habla Doc- decia Metal Sonic despreocupadamente mientras se metia un dedo a su oreja metalica

-Oye podrias soltar mi dedo-dijo un androide Shadow con franjas de color amarillo que salio porque la autora lo quiso

-Nop-dijo Metal Sonic

-…-Eggman se quedo viendo la escena un rato con una gotita de sudor saliendole de la frente para despues hablar de nuevo

-Bueno, no importa, te necesito para que pruebes mi nuevo invento-decia Eggman muy animado

-¿De que se trata esta vez Doc?-decia Metal Sonic soltando al clon de Shadow

-Buena pregunta, esta es una maquina que puede mandar a alguien a otra epoca o algun mundo alternativo-le explicaba Eggman al robot

-Ok, y... ¿que tengo que hacer?-preguntaba Metal Sonic

-Matar a justin bieber muajajajajajaja pero primero… tu solo ponte en esa X-le decia Eggman a Metal Sonic

-Ok Doc me encanta su idea- decia el robot mientras se dirigia hacia la X

Entonces Eggman apretó unos botones que tenian letras mientraras decia

-A, B, X, Y, Z, L, R, Pause, izquierda, derecha, ¡nooooo, demonios ¿porque no aplasta el maldito Poomba?!-decia Eggman muy enojado

-¿Que esta jugando Doc?-pregunto metal Sonic

-Estoy jugando El super rey leon bross-decia Eggman

-Oiga Doc ¿y no se supone que no debe matar a esos porque son los buenos?-pregunto metal sonic

-Si por eso los mato, me encanta ser malo muahahahahaha-reia desquisiadamente por tercera ves en este capitulo Eggman

-...-Metal Sonic solo se quedo obsevando a Eggman abriendo y cerrando sus ojos metalicos O_O

-Ejem... bueno sigamos-dijo Eggman mientras se acercaba y movia una palanca

-Okeyyy~~~-decia Metal Sonic mientras se ponia unos lentes de Sol y aparecia una luz cegadora que hiso que fuera hacia otro lugar

-Wow, este lugar... ¿donde sera? ¿Quien es justin bieber?-decia Metal Sonic apareciendo en lo que perecia un castillo

-¡Hey, tú! ¿quien demonios eres y que haces aqui?-dijo una voz atras de Metal Sonic

-Esa voz...-dijo Metal Sonic girandose para ver quien era

**Regresando con los demas**

-ufff... porfin dejaron de pelear-suspiraba el pequeño zorrito

-Muy bien ahora si vamos a ensallar, aqui estan las partituras para cada uno de los instrumentos y Jet toma, esta el la letra de la canción-decia Tail entregandole a todos unas hojas

-Entoces Charmy va a grabar su primer ensayo-decia Vector entregandole a Charmy la camara que Espio habia comprado

-De acuerdo-decia Charmy

-Ok a empezar-dijo Sonic

Continuara…

* * *

**Muy bien aquí el capitulo 5 de nuevo muchas gracias por el review, aunque sea te hice reir ese ya es un logro jeje bueno… intentare hacer algunas de las cosas que me recomendaste y espero te allá gustado el capitulo de hoy bueno hasta la próxima bye-bye**


End file.
